


Its All Over

by HunterDevilWolf666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Eventual Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski Smokes, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles lives alone, Tags Are Hard, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/HunterDevilWolf666
Summary: Stiles has been high 24/7 for the past few months without realizing time is passing. Being kicked out of the pack hurt him a lot. So his way of coping was weed and alcohol. His dad doesn't know also, Stiles doesn't live with him anymore.





	1. Going To School Again, But Not Getting Better.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this fic is

                   It had been weeks, possibly months, Stiles wouldn't know, since he got kicked out of the pack. He's been high and drunk off his ass all day long for a while. It had hurt a lot, but his emotional pain has been over for quite a while. Staggering while trying to get up, Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked at the calendar.   _'Oh my god. Its been 3 months.'_

Stiles was surprised that he lost so much time by just being high and drunk. Walking through the hallway, he realized his home was trashed. Opening the bathroom door, the only place that seemed clean, he switched on the light. Stiles was horrified by his appearance. Disheveled hair, stained clothes, red eyes, and bags under his eyes. He slipped off his clothes, kicking them into the corner and stepped into the shower, turning it on. 

  _'dang I feel so dirty. Its been a while since I showered'_ He scrubbed his body with soap, twice, just for good measure. Washed his hair thoroughly, twice also, to get the weed smell out. Scrubbing his face harshly, it hurt and burned. Luckily he had only a few unnoticeable pimples. He finally turned off the water and jumped out of the shower, feeling fresh, _for now._ Stiles got some deodorant and a hair tie, having long hair that he might cut off. His hair was down to his shoulders, but now he looked like a skater.  

He walked out of the bathroom naked and picked up a towel and went into the kitchen, throwing the towel into the washer. It took only a few minutes luckily, and then he dried himself off, tying the towel around his waist. Once done he took some clothes from his room and the ones from in the bathroom, trying to ignore the smell of weed.  _'I'll have to clean this place up'_  

   While waiting for some of his clothes to be washed, Stiles walked around with his towel around his waist, and started picking up his trash, subtly throwing the weed into the corner. He got a big trash bag from the kitchen and threw the small amount of trash he had gathered into the trash bag. He got some air freshener and sprayed the whole place. He also had some paper towels and window cleaner that didn't smell like weed, and took his time cleaning a bit.

    Once he had finished cleaning his dirty windows, his kitchen floor, the fridge, and his bathroom, the place felt and looked cleaner. His room was still a mess though, so he picked up some more of his clothes and put them in a laundry basket. Stiles still had about 100 bucks, so later he would buy some food and more products. He finally went back to the kitchen again and looked at the time. It had been 2 hours and it was now 3 PM.  He had put his clothes and towels into the washer a while back and had put them into the dryer. Taking them out he smelled the freshly clean clothes and took some underwear, a shirt, and a pair of shorts and pulled them on.

   Feeling accomplished at what he had done today, Stiles took his money, making sure it didn't smell like weed, it didn't, and put on some socks, and put some sneakers on. He felt that his clothes did not fit him anymore, they were perfect in size, just didn't fit his personality. So walking out the door, freshly cleaned, he went to go get a haircut and a bit of food. He thought over a plan while he walked to the haircut place, he would get some money from his dad and get some new clothes, pay some of his bill, and get a job. Again.

 


	2. Falling Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets some money from his dad, goes back to school, and the pack never noticed that he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this may be short. Angry at a friend. Hes pretending hes known my "friend' longer than hes known me and hes keeping secrets. IM the one whos known him for 5 years, not that bitch.

            Stiles walked to the store, with shaky legs. It had been so long since he had been outside, his eyes hurt. The artificial lighting in his apartment definitely wasn't enough to help him.  He thought about smoking weed again, but he realized he had just stopped and he shouldn't do it again.  _'not that ill keep my promise'_  Life had been weird, Stiles could say. He didn't remember anything but getting thrown out of the pack. 

  Stiles didn't even realize he was at the store with all his thinking. He wanted to talk to them again, it was already quite late in the day and he was planning to go to bed earlier than he had been. Stressed, he walked in and immediately found some new towels. Stiles found a basket and set the towels down. 

    **~~~~i'm lazy so time skip~~~~**

Once Stiles had finished getting the food and towels and he had sought out to go home, he walked outside and relished in the fresh air. It was a nice day, and he had adjusted to the sun. He saw the pack out and thought to go over and say hi, but then he realized, they weren't even friends. He angrily walked back home and as soon as he got into his house he started to aggressively clean the walls, curtains, and some other stuff. 

   Stiles has 3 hours left. He has to call his dad and get some money, get his clothes, brush his teeth and plug his phone in again. He got up after putting the curtains into the washer and cleaning the fans and doorknobs and doors. Stiles had cleaned his house enough he thought. _'after cleaning most of the house and the floor and basically everything. except for food. i think i deserve a day off'_

But first, Stiles called his dad. "Hey dad. How are you? Its been a few months... Yeah. I'm good...Can I have a bit of money, I need to buy, heh, some food" With a face of patience, Stiles' face turned into happiness. Jumping up and down he yelled happily, "Thanks dad!! I appreciate it, i'll drop by later" He smiles, than chuckled, "Love you too dad." When he hung up, he immediately grabbed his jacket again and headed off for his dad's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter 2 is up! Chapter 3 will be up soon. And sorry about that note at the beginning, I began this a few days ago.


	3. Not An Actual Chapter

I'm sorry for not posting but i've been going through some stuff and school has started so i'll be busy with that.

  I went to Hawaii for vacation so there was that too but I could've posted something small..

 Anyway i'll start posting again soon but if anyone wants to contact me follow my account on instagram, @finnsfreckless


	4. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone wanted to see me finish this

Um yeah I’m not going to finish this story it’s been left alone for a year or so now. I just don’t have inspiration and I’m having really bad mental health problems that will never be solved.  
Also I’m busy with school and a lot of bad things are happening in my life and have been going on for a year or two.  
And another thing to mention is that I don’t ship sterek now, I ship sciles lol. But yeah sorry. Maybe I’ll come back to this one day idk Another thing is that this fanfic is really cringey to me so I might go back and edit it because I wrote this when I was like 11?? Idk


	5. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected

So this is just an update, I would write some more of this story or rewrite it but it’s midnight where I live. Anyways I’m posting this to say I might be starting this story back up again and if not I may write a different one


End file.
